Red Dress
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Rey “smuggled” Evan out of the hotel for their little holiday fun. Rey/Evan slash. Warning: Contains cross-dressing, bondage and sticky bedroom fun. XD


Sorry for not publishing _bath in desire_ first as promise but the story ideas had become stagnant like the morning traffic I would encounter on the way to university if I wake up 10 mins later.

I got this idea when I listened to one of Sugarbabe's song, red dress on the radio one day I get stuck in the traffic. I figured it's easier to write this one first XD

Red Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Evan Bourne or any other WWE superstars. I wish I do lol

Phoenix, Arizona

"Where's Evan?" Matt asked. After Evan was no where to be seen during the breakfast time, the elder Hardy had anxiously and literally enquired anyone and everyone for the past one hour in the hotel lobby.

"I don't know." Punk answered, hinting a glance at the baby hardy." Relax man, it's still 3 days before the next ECW taping."

"That's not my point. Evan just disappeared!"

"Oh come on Matt, Evan is not a baby. Maybe he just hang out with…." Tommy quickly cut off when he felt both Jeff and Punk shot him with glares" Oh never mind."

"He IS a baby!" Matt exclaimed.

"At least not yours" Ricky said as he walked past the lobby, cringed after received a smoldering glare from the now VERY irritating Hardy. YES, Matt knew it and so did everyone else know that Evan is going out with Rey. However, the darker

Hardy just wouldn't give up any opportunities to have Evan all in his arms….

"I saw Rey carrying Evan on his shoulder and leave the hotel last night….."

"MIZ!" Too late, before Jeff could stop Miz, the truth which they had tried to hide

from the elder Hardy had escaped from Miz's mouth.

Matt started to shake in a mixture of anger and jealousy.

You and your big mouth Miz. Everyone sighed mentally as they have lots of babysitting-a-fuming-Matt Hardy to do now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the warm sunlight shining onto the blanket through the small gap between closed curtains. He couldn't remember when and how long he had fallen asleep. He just remembered that he was bored out of his mind and his boyfriend, Rey wanted to come over to his hotel room and spent the night with him.

Rey Rey.

The image of the tan, masked man flashed across his mind and wakened all his senses simultaneously. He remembered he was lying in Rey's arms……

Evan tried to get up but only found out that both of his hands were tied up by something

soft but firm over his head. Scared, Evan tried to break free but the bond was tight around his wrists. Though he was covered by the blanket, he could tell his clothes had been changed judging from the velvety and tingling sensation against his body.

"Relax baby." a familiar coarse voice rang" You are with me."

Evan turned his head to the source of the voice and felt safe instantly at the sight of Rey, who was standing on the right side of the bed. He knew that his Rey Rey would never hurt him.

"Rey Rey, where am I?" the young man asked, looking curiously at the new surrounding.

The room was dim due to the closed curtains and it looked like the interior of a motorhome.

"Mexico."

"What?!" Evan yelled in surprise, eyes widening like saucers. "B…but I...I was…" He stuttered, still finding it hard to believe. He was in Phoenix, hanging out with Matt and other ECW rosters last night!

"I know. I know" Rey quickly jumped onto the bed and sit close to Evan. He ran his hand slowly through Evan's soft hair, soothing the worried young man. "Remember you ever say that you are tired of traveling from city to city, staying at different hotels each night before ECW taping. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you if you wake up in a place you've always desired to go for the holidays. So I added something in your drink last night" a mischievous grin formed on the masked face.

Evan smiled, slightly nervous. His boyfriend's sense of humor can be a bit scary sometimes.

Rey walked over to the closed curtain and pulled them open. Evan gasped in wonder at the view outside the windows. Rey Rey isn't lying. Instead of seeing tall dull buildings,

all Evan could see is the dusty ground with a few bush of dry grass barely scattering around. The hot sun shone on the sand making it glistened like gold. Evan felt so happy to be with his boyfriend on this middle-of-nowhere-look-a-like place. No one would come and bother them to do what they pleased to do.

"Then why did you tie me up?" The young man smiled, eyeing at his boyfriend expectantly

Snickering, Rey closed the curtains before pulling a long oval mirror right in front of the bed, showing the young man's reflection in the mirror. "Coz I brought you a little something." Rey said before he yanked the blanket away completely.

Evan gasped in awe. His eyes couldn't have goggled any wider as he stared into his reflection in the mirror. His whole body was covered by nothing but a fiery red dress which fitted closely to his slender but toned body, body curves visible through the semi-transparent material. The length of the dress was just long enough to cover Evan's upper thigh and the short, lacy skirt barely concealed Evan's private part as his legs were slightly open. Both of his wrists were tied up in a butterfly bow by a red ribbon matching to the color of the dress. Evan glowed in seductive red under the dim light.

Flushing, Evan turned his head aside, feeling his cheek heating up and his heart beating like a racing car. Rey watched it intensely, fascinated in Evan's damsel-like coyness.

"So… "Rey climbed up the bed, kneeling between Evan's legs. Tentatively rubbing Evan's lips with two fingers, Rey whispered into the younger man's ear,"Would you

like to complete our celebration for the holidays?"

Smiling, Evan simply engulfed the two fingers, sucking them sweetly.

"I'll take it as a yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

back to the hotel……

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" Matt angrily stomped on his feet right after several failed phone calls to Evan's cell.

"Oh for F**KS sake, It's just normal couple outing!" The younger hardy had been extremely patient while seeing his stubborn big brother dialing repeatedly.

"It's called KIDNAPPING!" Matt began to press the three digits on the hotel phone.

Jeff sighed before grabbing the phone set and used it to knock out his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room temperature seemed to have risen as Rey wrapped his muscular arms around Evan, sealing their lips into a passionate kiss. Rey cupped Evan's face with both palms, pushing his tongue the younger man's mouth. Evan eagerly replied with his own, tongues tangling with each other. A long sweet moan let out from Evan as Rey broke the kiss, silk of saliva dripping down Evan's chin. The thought of Rey Rey on top of his body while cross-dressing was a tremendous turn on and Evan felt himself harden beneath the short skirt.

"Ooo my little Evan is impatient." Rey teased as he saw a small tent rising on the red material. Through the skirt, he began to slowly massaged Evan's member, causing the high flyer to breath harder.

"I want Rey Rey…..." Evan panted. His voice laced with lust, legs opening wider, yearning for more of his lover's touch.

Rey was too happy to see his lover entrapped in total indulgence. Pulling the dress up to Evan's chest, exposing most of the pale body, Rey began to suck on one of the stiffen nipple.

"Rey…." Evan moaned. He could almost melt in Rey's warm mouth.

Rey carefully planted his kisses as his mouth trailed down Evan's delicate body, making the high flyer writhing beneath him. Evan purred and arched his back when Rey licked those beautiful muscle lines on his toned and sensitive abs. Rey kept traveling lower until Evan's inner thighs were a few centimeters away from his face. Then he sucked hard on the joint between Evan's ball and his left inner thigh, inducing a sensational moan from the young high flyer. Rey then grabbed under both Evan's knee ad lifted Evan's butt up.

"Rey are you gonna …oh…OH!" Evan shrieked in surprise when he felt warm, wet tongue lapping at his entrance. Rey sucked hard on the opening before pushing his tongue inside. The pleasure shuddered through Evan's body and Evan felt his eyes nearly rolled over to the back of his head. His Rey Rey certainly knew how to drive him crazy.

Seeing Evan's entrance was soft and wet enough, Rey pulled down his pants and boxer before thrusting into his lover.

Evan threw his head, letting out a long lustful moan as Rey hit his inner sweet spot in the first thrust.

Rey hissed as Evan's tight walls wrapped around his cock. Seeing no signs of pain on Evan's expression, Rey began to pump in and out inside Evan. Evan's moan and screams filled the entire room, pleasure coursing through his whole body at each time Rey hit his sweet spot. Evan wrapped his slender legs tight around the older man's waist, hinting him to go faster and harder. Rey simply obeyed, thrusting in Evan with a quicker pace.

The tight heat around his cock had finally become too much after numerous thrusts. Rey started to stroke Evan's hard member as both of them were close to the brink.

"Come for me baby." Rey murmured before kissed hard on Evan's neck.

"Rey!" Evan screamed out Rey's name and came hard, splashing his juice all over Rey's chest and abdomen. Rey came as well, pouring steam of hot semen inside his lover's body. Rey panted for a few seconds then withdrew from the younger man, cum leaking out the opening as Rey pulled out. Rey untied Evan's wrists and put the exhausted younger man in his arms.

"I'm gonna take you to see bull fight this afternoon, so you might as well take a nap now."

"Really?" Evan's sleepy eyes lit up all of sudden. He found it hard to sleep now as his mind was filled with excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Three days later, back to the hotel

"Hey guys."

"EVAN!" Matt dashed into the lobby with lightning speed as soon as he heard Evan's voice.

"I'm so glad to see….WHAT THE?!" Matt's eyes early fell out of his skull at the view before him.

Evan, who dressed in nothing but the exact same red dress that Rey had brought him for their little holiday fun, was held in Rey's arms, bridal style. Rey's smug grin grew wider as Matt's face grew increasingly green.

Punk and Jeff couldn't help themselves but kept blowing hot whistles and cat-calling which made Evan blushed nervously.

Everything went black in a nanosecond and Matt passed out onto the floor.

End.

Here's a pic of what Evan was wearing:

.com/jpg/00/00/80/13/400_F_801386_

XDXD A jealous Matt is so hilarious! This is my first Rey/Evan story and also my first story on FF net so it may not be as good as it should be. Please read & review


End file.
